redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:About Castaways
Castaways Articles Just an FYI. When writing Castaways articles, if there is a relevant historical place or event, tag it with the Thing type of tagging. If you're not sure of the exact Wikipedia article name, check! Because the Castaways series references real life things and places, it's important that people learn about them through us I think. Examples of articles like this are: Captain Rodney Winn and Caran De Winn. How much about the Battle of Sluys did you know before? ;) --LordTBT 22:10, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Other Pirate Fans? Fans of this Series? This was a great series of books. Howver i thought that it was written differently than the redwall books and it seemed kind of odd when you commence reading these books but soon you find yourself engrossed in them. I admired how some of the same elements that were in the Redwall books as well as some of the same themes were in this series. I am a talented autghor myself and look up to Jaques for his writing and it amazes me. Do you know if Jaques will ever have any related books to the Castaways of the Flying Dutchman series? Or if he will ever continue the series? i know right this was the best book series i,ve ever read. someone should send him a letter asking him to continue the series.10/03/09 Inconsistencies Under the first inconsistency-- I don't think it's really a contradiction. I'm not sure of the context, but Ned could either be saying that in jest, or as a jab. Also, looking furitive sometimes isn't physical. What do you think? --Lord Mactalon 07:46, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :He's not. I am sure of the context. Also Ben doesn't look older than his true age, that's impossible. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:14, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I mean, his eyes. One could say that as the protaganist he has more experiance than someone else his age. That way the way he acts would seem to be that of a much older person to an observer. Get it?--Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 21:54, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :If you're referring to the second one, it had only been a few years since the first book, not even 1 decade, much less 5. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I read on here that there was rumor of a 4th castaways book in 2008. Yet there is no evidence of one. clear this up PLEASE. 08:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, you read this rumor in October 2007 from a fan who attended a book signing earlier that year. I asked Brian Jacques about a 4th Castaways book when I saw him on tour in October 2008, at which time he said he wanted to write one, but was kept busy with Redwall. So to answer your question, at this point in time there is no Castaways 4 that we know of. -- LordTBT Talk! 08:09, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Don't they sort of time travel? Or does BJ just skip around decades in his writing?-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 07:40, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't see why the "half a century" reference is inconsistent. Its meant to be figurative, not literal, and doesn't have to be interpreted as such. --Martin II The Mad Poet 23:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Whatever happened to castaways 4?! Wasn't there supposed to be a 4th castaways book in 2008? I'm assuming this must've been canceled? SalemtheCruel 21:00, August 24, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel